A Chibi Halloween
by Maru-sha
Summary: AUfic. What will happen as Inutaisho tries to to play a Halloween trick on Mother ? Even Inuyasha, age 5 and Sesshomaru, age 8 get in on it. Will it all backfire ? Read and find out !


Maru-sha: the age old tale of someone being pranked on Halloween will never be the same after this ! Laugh and enjoy !

"Inu-yasha, what are you doing ?" Sesshomaru asked in an alarmed tone. Inu-yasha was holding a knife and slowly approaching Sesshomaru.

"Stop. I'm serious ! You're starting to scare me !"

The hanyou ignored him and sliced the knife at him.

"Aw man !!! Now look what you did," Sesshomaru cried. "Look at this mess !"

Of course Sesshomaru was referring to the large pumpkin Inu-yasha had sliced in half. I mean, what else could I be writing about ? You people are easy to fool ! Anyway, it was a week before Halloween and the two were getting ready for it by craving a pumpkin.

"I thought I was supposed to slice it in two !" Inu-yasha whined. Then Serenity crawled into the kitchen and spoke up.

"Oooh, you killed the pumpkin !" she gasped.

"Just because I'm holding a knife covered in pumpkin guts doesn't mean I'm the one who did it !" he snapped at her.

"I'm tellin' !"

"Mom and dad don't know you can talk yet. So you're out of luck !" Sesshomaru said.

"Who's out of luck ?" Inutaisho asked, coming into the kitchen. He saw the sliced pumpkin is Sesshomaru's hands and its contents all over the clean floor and groaned.

"I told you boys to wait..." he sighed, shaking his head. "You're lucky I bought a back-up one"

"Are we gonna scare mom again this year ?" Sesshomaru asked. Inutaisho grinned.

"It wouldn't be Halloween without her screaming !" he insisted.

"How should we do it this time ?" Inu-yasha asked, feeling around the innards of the pumpkin.

"Well, I could go buy a rat from the pet store and put it in her purse" Inutaisho said.

"Even better, we kill the rat first !" Inu-yasha cheered. Serenity didn't like where this was leading, so she crawled away.

"It's not nice to make mommy scream ! The only time she needs to scream is when it's at daddy !" she thought, sitting on the very last step on the staircase.

"I got it ! I'll put the rat in her house slippers and when she runs downstairs, you boys jump out in those Michael Myers masks from last year !" Inutaisho whispered to them.

"Yeah !" Inu-yasha said.

"I hope mom doesn't fall down the stairs and break her neck. That'd be a HEAVY burden to live with" Sesshomaru said. Inutaisho sweat-dropped.

"Fun sucker..." Inu-yasha growled.

(Later that night)

"Honey, you coming to bed ?" Inutaisho asked, slipping the dead rat into Mother's slipper and quickly returning to his side of their bed. "In a second dear, I'm just getting out of the shower !" Mother's voice called from the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Inutaisho grew worried and went down the hallway to the bathroom. He opened the door and his face paled. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!" he screamed like an 18th century girl in a horror film as he ran down the hall and downstairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru jumped on him. This made Inutaisho nearly lose bladder control. He broke away from them and ran out into the backyard all while squealing like a girl.

"W-was that father ?" Sesshomaru asked, removing his mask.

"I think so..." Inu-yasha said as he looked out of the backdoor and watched Inutaisho fall into the swimming pool.

"What happened to your father ?" Mother asked, coming downstairs. Her face was completely white from her face cream.

"It's a zombie !!!!" Inu-yasha screamed, pointing at Mother. "Oh no dear ! This is just some face cream I'm trying out" she explained.

Inutaisho, now completely wet, came back into the house. He looks very irritated and was shivering. "Hmph, serves you right for trying to scare me ! And you owe me a new pair of slippers for putting a rat in mine !" Mother scolded.

"And you squeal like a girl !" Sesshomaru snickered.

"On the contrary. You owe ME a new pair of slippers since mine are now waterlogged !" he argued. Then he glared at Sesshomaru. "And I do not squeal like a girl !"

Just then, Serenity grabbed onto his leg. "EEEEK !!!" Inutaisho squealed. Just like a little girl.

The end.

Maru-sha: Happy Halloween everyone. Leave a review !


End file.
